


Acceptance

by Teadum



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teadum/pseuds/Teadum
Summary: After dating the boys for awhile, the reader stumbles onto a shocking secret about them.
Relationships: David (Lost Boys)/Dwayne (Lost Boys)/Marko (Lost Boys)/Paul (Lost Boys)/Original Character(s), David (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Dwayne (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Lost Boys (Lost Boys)/Original Character(s), Marko (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Paul (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 41





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I received over on tumblr, so I decided to go ahead and post it here as well. :)
> 
> Prompt: "omg yay! ok so i had this idea where maybe poly with the reader and the reader finds out months after they all start dating that the boys are vamps and this obviously really freaks her out when she finds out so she avoids them on the boardwalks whenever they attempt to talk to her and after awhile she realizes that if they wanted to hurt her they already would have so she goes back to the cave to make up with them maybe a fluffy ending hehe 🥺 thank you so much, you’re so talented 💗"

You had been with the boys for awhile now, and honestly every day you smiled to yourself and wondered how in the world things turned out the way they had.

It's not like you had ever thought you'd end up with four boyfriends, or that those four boyfriends would be a group of biker punks that lived in a cave. But sometimes life throws you curve balls, and you just had to take them as they came and appreciate what you had, no matter how unexpected.

When you first met the boys on the boardwalk you were apprehensive. You assumed they only wanted one thing from you--and honestly at the time you had probably been right. You blew them off that first night, but after that you felt like you were seeing them all the time.

At first you tried to ignore them, better safe than sorry, but eventually they had worn you down and you started paying more attention to them. One day you realized, to your surprise, you actually looked forward to seeing them every night you went out.

Marko would show up just to tease you, or to play stupid little pranks on you. He flirted with you like a kindergartner with a crush, and he loved to see your reactions to all his games. Though if he ever took things too far, he would make a point to take you around to all the game stalls on the boardwalk and win you prizes, making sure to make himself look extra silly or ridiculous while he was doing it as a way to apologize, without actually apologizing.

Paul was just a Grade A flirt. It's like he didn't know how to turn it off. He would show up while you were at work and just flirt with you non-stop. He made sure everyone saw how into you he was; touching your hair or making flirty jokes. He would walk you wherever you were going with his hand around your waist, and every so often he'd try and see if he could get away with sliding it into your back pocket. At first you would slap his and away, and he'd just laugh and act all innocent, like he wasn't doing anything wrong. Eventually you just gave in and let him. He was ecstatic; smiling like a kid in a candy store.

Dwayne just quietly followed you around. That was it. At first you thought it was kind of weird. Why was he following you? Was he stalking you? Then, after the second day, some guy started hitting on you. When you told him, politely, you weren't interested and he still wouldn't back off, Dwayne had stepped in. After you realized what he was doing, you started to make an effort to go speak to Dwayne when you saw him. He didn't always have a lot to say, but you found a certain peace in Dwayne's company, and it was comforting to have him around. You felt safe with him around, even when you'd barely known him.

David would show up and you knew whatever plans you had were out the window. He somehow always managed to talk you into going for a ride with him somewhere, or going back to hang out at the cave. Honestly, you couldn't say you hated it. David was definitely in charge, but he didn't use that to make you feel like you had to do anything. You enjoyed that air authority about him, even if his attitude was a lot to handle at times.

So one night several months ago when you'd all been hanging out together in the cave and it had come to light that all four of them were seriously interested in you, you didn't really know what to do. You felt so selfish thinking you had feelings for all four of them, thinking you couldn't pick just one. When you realized that's exactly what they had in mind, you thought you might faint. You weren't really sure what that meant, but they assured you it would be fine. And just like that, you somehow found yourself with four boyfriends.

Things had been great since then. With four boyfriends, they ate up most of your free time. Whether it be spending time together as a group or going out on dates one on one--or, on occasion, two on one, since Marko and Paul were particularly attached at the hip--there was very little time spent apart.

Still, there was time apart. Time you couldn't help but wonder about. The boys pretty much disappeared during the day. They said that's when they slept, but you didn't know why they slept during the day. The urgency in which they needed to leave your place some nights had also confused you, though you never wanted to pry. Not to mention after all this time together you had still never actually seen where any of them slept.

Then there was the nights they disappeared. It used to happen more when you first got together. They would disappear for a night with no real explanation as to where they'd gone. After you'd asked about it, they seemed to do it less frequently, though they would often still disappear in pairs most nights. You weren't sure what they did while they were gone, or why they didn't want to tell you about it, but you wanted to trust them, and just hoped that one day they'd trust you enough to tell you about it.

\---

It was late one night. You'd been hanging out with the boys in the cave and were dozing in between Paul and Marko. Paul had his arm around your hips, his thumb rubbing light circles into your thigh. Marko held you around your shoulders, his face burrowed in your hair at the nape of your neck.

You hear David and Dwayne walk over to you.

"You can't sleep here tonight." David says. You open one eye to look at him, annoyed. He chuckles. "Sorry kitten; we've got some business tomorrow, so we won't be able to play with you." You groan, turning your head and burying your face in Paul's hair.

"Five more minutes." You beg.

"Sorry, but Dwayne needs to take you home now." David says, unmoved. With that, you feel yourself being lifted up out of your nest. Paul and Marko instantly protesting, their arms reaching for you as Dwayne takes you away. You snuggle into his chest.

"What do you have to do tomorrow that's so important?" You ask, half-asleep.

"No need to worry about it princess. Why not have a nice night to yourself for once?" Dwayne replies, you smile.

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

\---

You did not have a nice night to yourself for once.

As soon as your friends heard you were free, they Shanghaied you into going to the boardwalk with them to have some quality girl time. Which meant they were going to go find some guys to party with. You went along with it because it had been a long time since you'd been able to go out with them; how could you say no?

So when the guys they wanted to go out with wanted to go out to a bonfire on the dunes, you couldn't really say no to that either, even if you didn't really want to go. The dunes weren't really know for being the safest place in Santa Carla, and in a town like this that's saying something. Still, they wanted to go, so you went.

It was dark before you finally decided to leave the bonfire party. Your friends were all drunk and having a good time; they weren't going anywhere anytime soon, but you couldn't take it anymore. Despite your better judgement, you decided it would be better to just head home on your own. You knew the area, it wouldn't be hard to get back; it was just a long walk.

You start making your way back, spotting a few other bonfires lit in your path. You weren't looking to get in on someone else's "fun" but you though it might be good to stay near the light this late in the evening. You trudge through the sand, wrapping your arms around your chilled body as the wind rushed by you.

As you approach the next bonfire, you smell something strange. You can't quite place it at first, not until you get closer. Too close. Too late.

Blood.

It's blood.

It's everywhere.

Bodies are spread out across the sand and you see that most of them have been ripped apart. There's four figures moving around amongst the remaining bodies--eating them? You couldn't see, the light from the bonfire was cloaking them in shadow. You know you need to move, but you're frozen in fear. One of them seems to sense you, it's head snapping around to look directly at you.

"David?"  
It was David, you were sure, but his face was different. His eyes were yellow, his brow looked longer, and from his mouth there protruded to sharp, blood-covered fangs.

When you spoke, the other three looked back at you, and your eyes filled with tears realizing you recognized them all as your boyfriends, with the same, unnatural features that David had.

You sink to the ground, instantly clutching your knees to your chest as you tremble. You rest your head against your knees, not wanting to look. If the boys were going to kill you, you didn't want to see it coming.

"Y/N?" Marko says, you flinch when you hear him speak. Despite everything, the uncertainty in his voice still makes your heart ache.

"We're sorry you had to see that." Dwayne says, pain laced in his tone.

"Y/N please look at us. Everything's alright now, we promise." Paul pleads. You can't bring yourself to look up at him. At them. You squeeze yourself tighter as your trembling worsens.

"Enough. Leave her be. We need to clean this up before anyone else wanders by." David orders. You hear movement and stiffen, but nothing happens. You're still too scared to look up and see what's happening. You hear someone walking up to you.

"This isn't how I wanted you to find out y/n, but we're vampires, and we do what we have to do to survive." David explains. There's a coldness in his voice. A detachment. You whimper, tears falling onto your knees. Then, the edge in his voice softens. "But none of us would ever hurt you."

You sit there on the sand for what feels like hours, your legs cramping as you hold them against your chest. You cry until you have no tears left, and finally you will yourself to look up. The boys are gone. The fire is near embers. All evidence of the attack have been erased. Except you.  
You make it back home in a daze, not even totally sure how you get there. The next few days are spent alone, holed up in your room. You call in sick to work, but you know that will only work to keep you away for so long.

You don't even know what to do anymore. It's like everything you did know suddenly didn't make sense. You had always felt like, if you were unsure of everything else in your life, at least you could be sure of the boys. Even in such a short amount of time they had somehow become the one constant in your life. Your foundation. You could trust they were going to be their for you, and now you were scared to ever see them again.

The first time you did didn't go so well.

It had been nearly a week, and you finally had to go back to work. After your shift was over the boys had been waiting for you.

"Y/N!" Paul says, smiling at the sight of you. Marko and Dwayne looked a little more nervous. David didn't look much different at all.

They looked human. Their normal, handsome faces, their normal, not-blood-stained clothes. It was just them. Your first instinct had been to run over to them, to tell them how much you missed them. But then you remembered what you saw; their other faces covered in blood, the bodies, the smell.

You felt yourself go pale, and you turn and keep walking, quickening your pace.

You see them on the boardwalk every day after that. They keep showing up in places they know you'll be. They don't try to come up and force you to talk to them, and if you leave they don't follow you. They just want to be their when you're ready to talk. If you'll ever be ready.

After about a month, they stop showing up.

You realize the first time you don't see them waiting for you that you didn't want them to stop being around you. You still wanted them near you. You still loved them--no matter what they were. You were still scared, and there was still a lot you didn't understand, but in that moment you knew for sure you still wanted to be with them.

Maybe it wasn't smart, wanting to be with them knowing what they were. But if they had ever planned to hurt you they would have done it by now. They had no reason to wait. The only real question was would they forgive you after it took you so long to realize how you felt?

Well, there was technically one other question, but you would cross that bridge when you came to it.

The next night, you mustered up your courage and made your way to the cave. You gingerly make your way into the main area where the boys are all hanging out. They freeze as soon as they see you.

"Y/N?" Marko looks over at you, clearly surprised by your sudden appearance.

"What are you doing here?" David asks, defensively.

"I just--I wanted to say I'm sorry." You say, looking down at the ground as you fidget with your fingers. "Not that I freaked out--because I feel like that was fair--but it shouldn't have taken me so long to figure this out. It shouldn't have taken you guys leaving for me to realize that I don't care about what you are; I just care about you."

Before you realize what's happening you're being swept up in a huge, bone-shattering hug.

"P-Paul?" You stutter, blushing as he nuzzles himself into your neck.

"Oh I've missed you so much babe." He says, his voice muffled in your hair. "Last month was the worst."

You feel something ram into your other side as your enveloped in a second set of arms.

"Y/N please don't ever leave us again." Marko is wrapped around your thigh. "David has been so cranky since you've been gone." David growled from his seat in the wheelchair, and you can't help but laugh.

Dwayne walks over and gives you a kiss on your temple.

"It's good to have you back princess." He says, smoothing your hair from your face. You nuzzle into his hand.

"Glad to be back." You reply. Soon, you're laughing as you're attacked in a barrage of kisses from Paul and Marko, nearly knocking you to the ground with their onslaught.

"Ah man, I almost forgot how good you taste." Paul says, licking your neck. You feel your face flush.

"Sh-should I be worried right now?"

"No way baby, we won't bite." Marko says, kissing up your shoulder. "Unless you want us to." He adds, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. You whimper as he kisses he moves to kiss your neck.

"Okay, you two just lost your y/n time." Dwayne says, pushing Marko and Paul off you. He scoops you up and moves to sit down on the couch, cradling you in his lap.

"No fair!" Paul whines.

"Yeah what the hell Dwayne." Marko snaps.

"You two weren't playing nice; you know y/n is still getting used to the vampire thing. You have to give her time to adjust." He says, petting your hair.

You snuggle into his chest and sigh, relief washing over you. You know the boys were just teasing you, but they did nearly give you a heart attack just now. You can practically feel them pouting, but they don't argue, and Dwayne plants a soft kiss on your forehead as you relax into his hold.

The five of you all spend the rest of the evening together, though David remains mostly uncharacteristically quiet through most of it. They give you the basic run down of what it really means to be a vampire; sleep all day, party all night, live forever--the works.

You tried not to look too judgmental when they talked about feeding; you had already told yourself you would accept them for who they are no matter what that meant. They couldn't help what they had to eat to survive, just like anyone else--even if it just happen to be people. Still, you did have to snuggle into Dwayne's chest to hide your face so they wouldn't see your worry. It would take time before it didn't totally bother you; they knew that, and accepted it in stride.

Finally, after a long night of you talking and cuddling with the others, David stands.

"Alright, it's getting late. It's time for me to take you home." He says, looking at you. It's the first thing he'd said to you in hours.

"Do I have to leave now? I still have a few hours until sunup." You say, wanting to stay with them as long as you could. You expect the others to fight him too, but to your surprise they actually side with David.

"It's okay babe; we'll see you first thing tomorrow, okay?" Paul assures you, leaning over to plant a kiss on your cheek.

"Yeah--way better than the month you made us wait, right?" Marko jokes, kissing your jaw playfully.

"We don't want you to leave either y/n, but it's been a long night--I think we could all us some rest, don't you?" Dwayne says, smoothing your hair back as he lifts you to sit up. You sigh, knowing he's right. He smiles, giving you a quick kiss. Paul and Marko follow suite, covering your face in kisses as you laugh, before sending you over to David. He looks you over before gesturing to the entrance without a word.

Great, he's still upset.  
You rode home in silence. You couldn't blame him for being mad, but you wished he would just say something. You wanted him to yell at you, or be me or sarcastic or rude or something. The cold shoulder had hurt bad enough in the when you had the other boys around, but it was nearly unbearable when you to were alone. You could barely wait to get away when you finally pulled up to your place.

"Thanks." You say, getting off the back of his bike. You expect him to drive off, but you're surprised to see him park and head inside without a word.

"Um, David?" You ask as he heads in and stands in your living room.

"Listen y/n, I know this has been a lot for you. Like I told you, I never wanted you to find out the way you did. It was supposed to be different." He walks over to you, holding your face in his hands. "But I need to know that you aren't going to leave us again. I don't think the boys could take it if you left." One of his hands leaves your face to run through your hair. "I couldn't take it."

You stared at him wide-eyed. David was never this forthcoming with his feelings. You realized how hard this last month have been on him--on all of them--and even though you knew you needed the time to process everything, you couldn't help but feel guilty you put them through that.

You reach up and wrap your hand over his.

"I'm not going anywhere ever again David, I promise." You say, smiling as you rub your cheek into his hand. He looks down at you, a serious look in his eyes.

"I need to know that you'll stay with us y/n. Forever." Your breath caught in your throat, the meaning of his words not lost on you.

"I, I'd need some time." You finally respond.

"That's fine; just not too much time." He replies. You had to laugh; he was finally starting to sound like himself again. You looked up at him, and he smiled down at you. "We can talk about all that later; as long as I know you understand, that's enough for now, kitten." You smile as he leans down and plants a long, gentle kiss on your lips. Then, he suddenly picks you up, holding you so you're straddling his hips.

"Now, you spent all night making up with the boys. I think it's my turn." He says with a smirk. You smile, wrapping your arms around his neck as you give him another kiss.


End file.
